Rozen Maiden: The Four Elements
by Singing Alice
Summary: Jun finds out the truth behind the Alice game after a mysterious meeting with Rozen himself. After being instructed on how to make living dolls by a mysterious shadowed character, just how can Jun save the Rozen Maidens from their fate...? Rated K
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Rozen Maidens...

A set of seven dolls made by the extraordinary doll maker, Rozen...

Destined to play the Alice game, a game that makes them fight one another to become the perfect doll; Alice...

The first doll, Suigintou...

The second doll, Kanaria...

The third doll, Suiseiseki...

The fourth doll, Souseiseki...

The fifth doll, Shinku...

The sixth doll, Hinaichigo...

The seventh doll, Kirakishou...

All seven dolls, are destined to fight in this Alice game...

To destroy and turn each other into junk...

To steal rosa mysticas from each other and gain greater power...

To steal the life, the 'souls', from their sisters until one becomes the perfect, pure being called Alice...

This is their destiny...

But you will learn a lesson from this tale that is soon to be told...

Destiny...

Can change...

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Please keep reading, I hope you like the story. I don't know if it will be the best, as I'm not the greatest at coming up with plots, but please review.<strong>

**~Singing Alice~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples~ Here is the first chapter of my new Rozen Maiden fanfic~! Hope you like it :D**

* * *

><p>"What is it, Jun?" asked the fifth doll of the Rozen Maidens, Shinku.<p>

She was referring to the object her medium, Jun, was tinkering with.

It was very late at night (or very early in the morning), and Shinku's eyes were beginning to droop.

She had finished reading for the night and was about to crawl into her case to go to sleep, but she had noticed that Jun was still awake.

"Well, it's not like I care anyway" she said, yawning softly and stretching.

"Good night" she told him and she closed the lid to her case.

For the last few weeks, Jun had been working non-stop at some new creations of his...

In fact; he had started just after he had found out about the Alice game properly.

All the dolls were curious about what he was doing, but he wouldn't tell any of them.

An hour later, he put down the object in his hands, a sleepy smile on his face.

He had finally finished the last one...

And with that final thought, he fell forward onto his desk, falling asleep instantly.

The clock on his bedside table read 2:00am.

After not having slept properly in a few weeks' time, he gratefully drifted into a dreamless sleep.

It was seven in the morning, and in the Sakurada house, everyone had awakened except for a certain black-haired boy.

In the lounge room, the television was on, showing yet another episode of 'Detective Kun-kun'.

Sitting on the couch were two very familiar dolls.

One was, of course, Shinku and the other was Suiseiseki, the third doll, and the one with auburn hair and two different eyes.

One of Suiseiseki's eyes was red, the other green and she wore a green dress.

At the dining table, not far from the TV, sat Hinaichigo and Souseiseki.

Souseiseki was Suiseiseki's twin, and she looked quite similar to Suiseiseki, except that her hair was cut shorter and her eye colour was reversed.

Hinaichigo was the sixth Rozen Maiden doll and had curly blonde hair that was pinned up in pigtails, with pink ribbons to match her pink dress.

They were eating their breakfast while also watching the TV.

"Kun-kun!" shouted Hinaichigo happily, watching as the hero solved yet another case.

The show finished and the girl in the kitchen, who was Jun's younger sister, Nori, finished up before leaving three more plates of breakfast and racing out the front door for school.

Shinku and Suiseiseki, made their way to eat their breakfast.

Meanwhile, Jun had finally woken up, stretching and yawning.

He sat up in bed and remembered that he'd finally finished.

Getting out of bed, he walked over and picked up the object on the desk, which you could now see, was a doll.

He pulled out another three from his cupboard, along with four keys.

Sitting them in a line along his bed, he smiled at his work.

It had taken him four weeks to finish all of these...

From left to right, here are their descriptions;

The first doll, called Honuru had shoulder-length, curly red hair and white eyes.

She was wearing a beautiful red dress that matched her hair perfectly (use your imagination).

The second doll, called Mizuru, had waist-length, curly blue hair and white eyes, with a gorgeous deep blue dress that was the same basic design as the others.

The third doll, called Kazuru, had golden-blonde hair to her knees that was slightly pinned up and white eyes again.

Her dress was also the same design as the others, but it was a gold/yellow colour.

The final doll, called Rikuru, had shoulder-length dark green hair and, like all the others, pure white eyes.

Her dress was a deep green and the same design as the rest.

These dolls were still and unmoving, but they wouldn't be for long...

Jun leaned over each doll in turn, placing the respective key in each one and turning it three times.

He smiled as his new creations started to fidget slightly, their eyelids flickering.

Suddenly, one by one, they began opening their eyes to the world around them.

Starting with Honuru, they slowly and stiffly walked over to where the boy was waiting with open arms.

When they all had reached him, he enveloped them in his arms and spoke.

"From this day on, you are called Elemental Maidens" he told them all, proud to be their creator.

Shinku, Souseiseki, Suiseiseki and Hinaichigo, all heard noise coming from Jun's room so they decide to go and investigate.

Heading up the stairs, they arrived at the door to his room and Shinku knocked firmly.

"Servant, open this door at once!" she uttered, commandingly.

After about a minute, the door opened a crack to reveal a human head sticking out.

"Sorry guys, but I can't let you in right now. Maybe later-" he was cut off by a sharp kick in the ankle and he hopped backwards, cursing.

Shinku then swung the door open, admitting all four Rozen Maidens to the room.

As soon as they laid eyes on the sight in front of them, they nearly passed out.

In the room, were four new dolls, all moving around like they do and all very much 'alive'.

The four Rozen Maidens stared in shock at the sight in front of them, wondering what was happening.

"Jun...what are they?" asked Shinku.

Instead of Jun answering, they all turned and introduced themselves.

"We are the Elemental Maidens"

"I am Honuru"

"I am Mizuru"

"I am Kazuru"

"And I am Rikuru"

They all curtsied to the Rozen Maidens.

The Rozen Maidens, although still in shock, began to introduce themselves as well, out of courtesy.

"We are the Rozen Maidens"

"I am Shinku"

"I am Suiseiseki and this is Souseiseki, my twin sister desu~"

"I am Hinaichigo!"

They curtsied back at the other dolls with small smiles on their faces (except for Hinaichigo who was grinning).

Jun meanwhile, was trying to escape his room without being noticed.

To his dismay, however, a hard kick to his ankle signalled that he had been noticed by Shinku.

"Oh, and where do you think you're going, Jun-kun?" she said with a 'sweet' (*cough*evil*cough*) smile.

He turned around with an expression that clearly read 'I'm innocent; please don't hurt me'.

"If you don't mind me asking, Jun, where on Earth did these dolls come from?" she said, with the same smile still on her face.

Jun shivered involuntarily, before sitting down in his chair and giving out a loud sigh, which made Shinku glare at him even more.

"Okay, okay" he said, holding his hands up in front of his face in defeat.

"If you really want to know...well, I made them"

At those words, the Rozen Maidens stopped moving and stared at the boy in shock.

He had made them? To them...they had thought that impossible.

"How...?" Shinku breathed softly, before regaining her composure.

"Servant, I command you to tell me how, right now!" she ordered.

"Okay, okay! Shinku, I'll tell you...breathe a little..." he earned another kick for the last part.

"Well, you've always told me my fingers are magical haven't you? So, I made them like you would make any doll, and willed them to live. So they did. That's it" Jun had actually left out a few important facts...but oh well.

What they didn't know couldn't possibly hurt them, could it? I mean he couldn't tell them the truth…

He couldn't possibly tell them he'd met their father.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it so far~ Please R&amp;R :)<strong>

**~Singing Alice~**


End file.
